Love Again
by RachRox12
Summary: Forget Julia, Clare had a boyfriend Julian but he died in a car accident. Clare swore she would never love ever again. then Eli comes onto the scene and sweeps Clare off of her feet. Julian watches Clare as she falls for another; this upsets him.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Love Again**

**Summary: Forget Julia, Clare had a boyfriend Julian but he died in a car accident. Clare swore she would never love ever again. But then Eli comes onto the scene and sweeps Clare off of her feet. Meanwhile Julian watches Clare as she falls for another; this upsets him causing Julian to go to great lengths to keep Clare his forever.**

**Prologue**

June 17th 2009

I can't believe he's gone. Julian, we'd been together for two years, known eachother longer than that. I got the call a few hours ago, that he's dead. Gone forever, leaving me behind. Gone in a car accident caused by his idiotic older brother Kyle, Kyle had been drinking that night with his stupid friends Fitz and Owen. I hate him, I hate him I hate him! He killed his own brother! Why did this have to happen, what did Julian ever do to suffer this fate? Nothing that I know of, Julian's family and my family have known eachother for years. Our mother's were best friends in highschool. Growing up Kyle, Julian and I were the best of friends, we did everything together. But in the seventh grade Kyle met Mark Fitzgerald and Owen Milligan, from then on Kyle would ditch us for the idiots he called friends. It was at that time that Julian and I realised our feelings for eachother. We'd been together ever since. 'Soulmates' is what Alli Bhandari our other friend always says. Now I won't ever see him again. I wish I could just hold him in my arms one last time and kiss him and tell him I love him. I Clare Edwards promise to never love another ever again for I will always love Julian Laughlin.

**Reviews please, this is isn't very good but I have some more chapters I would like to post but I want to know if it'd be worth it.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Year

**Love Again**

Chapter 2: New Year

January 29th 2010: Clare P.O.V

Today is the first day of grade 10, the first year of school without Julian. My mum made me go through counselling, I'm still going. The Laughlin's moved a few months after Julian left, they moved to Seattle. I miss them so much. Alli has been here for me through it all and I'm very grateful.

"Clare!' I turned around and saw Alli running up to me smiling.

"Alli!" I exclaimed, we hugged, and over the holidays I'd gotten laser eye surgery and gotten my hair cut. I decided on following the mantra of 'New year, new look, new Clare'.

"You look hot Clare!" Alli said excitedly, I laughed.

Today wasn't what I expected it to be. Apparently Jenna overheard me telling Alli about my laser eye surgery and thought I got a boob job. Is she serious? She told everyone about my alleged 'boob job' so now everyone thinks I got that done. I found out when this guy Wesley tried to touch them. He told me she started it and I set her straight. The look on her face when she found out the truth was priceless. After school Alli and I were walking in the parking lot. "No one noticed how I really changed." I said to Alli. She shook her head.

"People will notice, they just think you got something different from what you actually got." Alli said trying to be helpful. I shook my head,

"Maybe I should go back to how I looked last year." I said putting my old glasses on.

"No Clare!" Alli said grabbing them off my face. We started fighting over them; it ended when my glasses went flying onto the road.

"My glasses!" I exclaimed as I watched a hearse drive over them. Wait a hearse! The hearse stopped and a boy got out dressed in all black. His car had scream music blaring out of the speakers. He didn't even look at us; he just bent down and picked them up. My glasses that I've had for almost three years were badly broken.

"I think their dead." The boy in black said handing them over to me, I grabbed them.

"It's o-ok I got laser eye surgery."I said, I kicked myself for stuttering. I have to admit he was kind of good looking, and when I mean a little good looking I mean really good looking. His eyes are a beautiful green. He was looking directly into my eyes, which made me blush profusely. After a while of silence he smirked and said

"You have pretty eyes." I blushed more; if that's humanly possible then I was now.

"Thanks, I-I'll see you around?" I asked not being able to look into his eyes. I could tell he was still smirking.

"Guess you will." He said before getting into his car and driving off. Alli turned to me smiling.

"Someone's got a crush!" she said in a sing-song voice. I lightly hit her arm.

"No, I can't like anyone." I said suddenly feeling really bad for even thinking that about someone who's not Julian. Alli looked at me funny then realised what I was talking about. She sighed. "Clare, Julian would want you to move on and be happy." She said. I shook my head.

"I just can't." I said before walking away. That boy in black probably doesn't like me anyway. Not that I care.

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Boy

**Love Again**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time, so here is a new chapter.**

**Eli P.O.V**

I hate new schools, especially since people don't like the way I dress, the car I drive and who I am. Yes I drive a hearse, but it's not like I've got dead body in the back. I'm not obsessed with death or anything, I just like hearses, it's like how some people love Mercedes Benz's but no one ever tells them their car is different or that their weird for having that car. It's because with hearses most people associate them to death. So arriving at my new school today I received the normal reaction, people stopped and stared at me when I arrived at the car park, they watched me walk down the hallways whispering, and I also heard two guys calling me Dr. Doom and that I must be a mortician. I think all that is just stupid; but I've grown to ignore all of it. Today was pretty uneventful but then afterschool I was driving and I ran over something I cursed silently when I heard a crack, I stopped and got out, I looked at the ground and saw that I had run over somebody's glasses. Crap, they're going to be pissed. I stood up and turned to the people standing there, to my surprise they didn't looked pissed, the short dark-skinned chick looked happy that this happened, She was wearing an incredibly short skirt, the girl standing next to her, has beautiful pale skin, blue eyes, she was beautiful,

"I think their dead." I said, I kicked myself, god could I have sounded any more like a death obsessed freak. To my surprise instead of yelling at me for breaking her glasses, she blushed

"It's o-ok I got laser eye surgery." She stuttered I couldn't help but smirk; I've never really had someone who was not like me at all blush. I stared into her eyes; they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen

"You have pretty eyes." I said, the girl blushed even more, Crap did I say that out loud, god I'm lame.

"See you around?" She asked me, I smirked

"Guess you will." I said before getting back into Morty and driving away. I sighed, I think I kind of like her, but a girl like her would never go for a guy like me. Chances are we never see eachother again.

**Review please, another short chapter, but the chapters will get longer though. **


	4. Chapter 4 How could she!

**Love Again**

This is going to be a very short chapter. 

**Julian P.O.V**

I'm shaking with anger right now! How could she like someone else! I thought she loved only me! She promised when I died that she would never love another again! But she's betraying me. I will not let her fall in love with some Goth freak who will never be able to love her like I do. I arrived outside Clare's house and saw her arriving home, I went into her room and sat on her bed, I watched her enter her room and head straight to the bathroom, I I always knew that she did this in the afternoon to cry, I heard her turn the sink on, I went into the bathroom and saw her crying in front of the mirror. I stood behind her, she's so beautiful and I hate that she's crying. I wish I could just hold her, I couldn't help it so I kissed her on the cheek, she turned to the side looking alarmed, she looked confused when she saw no one behind her, I sighed and left her. I wish I was still alive. I blew her a kiss goodbye, for now.

**Review please.**


End file.
